Sparrow's Bio
by Sparrow- YJ Leader
Summary: Here is a back-story on my superhero, Sparrow


Sparrow's Bio

Elizabeth Skywalker was born on the planet Krypton, where her mother, Gezella-Zi ruled the planet with grace; until the planet blew up. Then she was a Senator on Courrasunt. On the other hand, her father, Flynn Skywalker, was a Master Jedi for the Republic army on Courrasunt. She also has a brother, Anakin Skywalker, who is 4 years older than her. The Skywalker Family traveled to earth often; when they were there, they were known as the Swann Family.

One night after they had seen a movie, for Elizabeth's Birthday, they remembered that they were on the bad side of Gotham city. They tried to be carful, but they realize that a man with a orange and black mask was aiming a gun to Gezella's head. The madman shot her, but Flynn jumped in front of her! Gezella was in shock and started to scream, the man then shot her too, leaving Lizzy (Elizabeth) alone. Before the masked man shot Lizzy, Batman (Gotham's Dark Knight) , steps in and uses his skills to stop the murderer. He then sees the 6-year-old girl. He remembers what happened in his childhood. He puts his hand on Lizzy's shoulder, and she stared at his very, very, very blue eyes. He tells her he is truly sorry, and goes off into the night. Lizzy then lived on the streets for about a year; having no contact with her brother who was not with the Swann's during the "Incident", she was completely alone.

One day when Lizzy was by Gotham's main street, a very handsome, charming looking playboy passed by her. She stared at him for the one second their eyes met. She saw the same blue eyes she had saw on the night of her parent's murder. She knew instantly that this playboy was the dark and scary creature that saved her. She stops him and told him that she knew, and he remembered her too. She had the same eyes as him. He then took her to his mansion, told her his name, and let her freshen up. After she was done, he gave her food and gave her anything she wanted her to drink. Elizabeth's nightmare was finally over.

After about a week of them getting to know each other, he said that he was going to officially adopt her. She was so happy that she jumped and did a perfect back flip. Then a thought had crossed Bruce's mind. He then asked her if she would be his apprentice. Lizzy then gave Bruce a hug and said yes. This was the happiest day of her life.

Lizzy was now 15, A well trained hero. She had been working with Batman for almost a year. She then got a letter from her old friend, Taelor Adams. She had a similar story to Lizzy's, just not as complex. The letter said to meet her after school that day, so she did. Taelor then told her about what happened, and Lizzy told Bruce to make some arrangements for her one true friend. So he did, and Taelor had her own home. About 2 weeks later, one night after the usual patrol, a 16-year-old boy was at the door. Bruce had walked outside to talk to him, not letting Lizzy see his face. Lizzy then snuck out the back way to the front door. He was tall, had brown hair, and a muscular figure. She then went up to meet him. Bruce tried to stop her, but that didn't work. He gave up and introduced them. This mysterious boy was named Jason Todd, Batman's old partner. He had come back to meet Batman's new partner, and invite her to be in the Young Justice league. Jason was a "bad boy" and Bruce was afraid that Lizzy would become what Jason was. So he forbids her from being in Young Justice League until he looked at all of its members and he figured out how it worked. After a few months, he began to like Jason and saw he was wrong.  
>He allowed her to go in the league, where she was chosen as the clear leader.<p>

She and the team were still looking for one more member. Then she remembered her friend Taelor! She had herd that she worked at a nearby coffee shop, so her and Bruce went there the next day. She had told her to meet her at a mountain that night, but she never showed. Lizzy was disappointed, but moved on. Lizzy had become dark and strong willed; she even wore all black for her suit. She was very intimidating, to anybody (And everybody) She was a mini Batman (in girl form); Lizzy was Sparrow.

The next night while she was on the night shift, she heard the door open.  
>Sparrow then crept out of the darkness to see a girl just walking in! She uses the Force to strangle the random girl. After the girl was knocked out, Sparrow then realized that it was Taelor, her best friend! She was happy she showed up, but mad at herself for almost killing her. Sparrow put her in the medical room, and waited until she woke up. In the morning Sparrow called a mandatory meeting. Everybody was there; Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Superboy, Aqualad, Robin, and even Batman (because he didn't want her to make a bad mistake). She then told them about Taelor, and they liked the idea, all except for Batman. He pulled Lizzy to the side and told everybody that they were dismissed. He said that she could invite Taelor into the YJ (Young Justice), but that Lizzy couldn't share her identity with her; or with any of the YJ members. Lizzy and him argued for awhile, but she finally agreed, even though she hated it. Batman stayed the night at the mountain with Lizzy that night. They talked. He asked if she was ok, because she had seemed more angry than usual. She said that she has been trying to find the man who killed her parents, but she still couldn't find him or name anywhere. He then offered to help. All that night they worked on finding him. At 3:00 that morning, they found a match: Tyler drake, but he never uses that name anymore. He uses the name Slade. He is a murderer, and has encountered them both lots of times. Lizzy was so angry. Batman tried to calm her down, but that was really working. It just so happened that Taelor woke up to the scary wrath of Sparrow. Taelor tried to sneak out, but both Batman and Sparrow stopped her. Sparrow finally calmed down enough to talk with Taelor. She asked her if she wanted to be in the YJ league with her, But Taelor wasn't ready to say yes. She wanted to know if they were good or evil and where was her best friend. Sparrow told her that Batman was apart of the Justice League and that she was the leader of the Young Justice league, and that Lizzy was at home with Bruce. She also added that her and Lizzy despise each other (to make sure suspicion doesn't grow), but Lizzy wanted Taelor to feel welcome in something. Taelor still looked a little freaked, and wasn't ready to say yes just yet.<p>

Sparrow read Taelor's mind and saw what was the problem. Sparrow told Batman to excuse them and she piled Taelor to the side. The look on Batman's face said to honor their agreement. Sparrow understood. Sparrow the told Taelor to give me your hand; Taelor was a little scared to at first, but did a few seconds later. Sparrow then saw all of Taelor's life in a matter of seconds. Sparrow then said that she will keep Taelor in line, to make sure that Taelor stays good. Taelor then agreed and Sparrow told Batman. He then said that she needed a name. Sparrow suggested Mystyque, for her personality. They both liked it. Then Batman started to see what she could do. She was then officially in the Young Justice league. That night, Sparrow again called a mandatory meeting. When the were all there, Batman left to go on the usual patrol. The team then introduced themselves, revealing identities if the had any. Taelor felt welcome, and Sparrow was happy for her. The next day, Lizzy woke up to the doorbell ringing. It was Taelor, she told her everything. Now this is where the fun begins.


End file.
